Generally, a semiconductor die may be connected to other devices external to the semiconductor die through a type of packaging utilizing solder bumps. The solder bumps may be formed by initially forming a layer of undercontact metallization on the semiconductor die and then placing solder onto the undercontact metallization. After the solder has been placed, a reflow operation may be performed in order to shape the solder into the desired bump shape. The solder bump may then be placed into physical contact with the external device and another reflow operation may be performed in order to bond the solder bump with the external device. In such a fashion, a physical and electrical connection may be made between the semiconductor die and an external device, such as a printed circuit board, another semiconductor die, or the like.
However, the material that comprises the undercontact metallization is merely one more type of material placed onto a stack of many different materials, such as dielectric materials, metallization materials, etch stop materials, barrier layer materials, and other materials utilized in the formation of the semiconductor die. Each one of these different materials may have a unique coefficient of thermal expansion that is different from the other materials. This type of coefficient of thermal expansion mismatch can cause problems if the semiconductor die is subjected to elevated temperatures.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.